Cokelat Rusa Betina
by A 1000 Gifts for Harry
Summary: Berawal dari ulang tahunnya yang keenam. Sekeping cokelat berbentuk Rusa Betina selalu datang di setiap ulang tahunnya./ "Aku menunggu ini, Cokelat Rusa Betina yang selalu datang setiap ulang tahunku. Kini, sudah tiga tahun dia tak pernah datang."/ Dimana dan siapa pengirimnya?/ Opening fic for 1000 gift for Harry / Happy Harry Day!


Harry terbangun mendadak. Deritan tangga yang menjadi atap kamarnya bergejolak saat sepupunya, Duddley turun. Sadarlah bahwa hari ini sudah pagi.

Mendadak, kesadarannya menghantam. Ini adalah tanggal 31 Juli.

Segera, dia meraih kacamata bundarnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

.

* * *

**Cokelat Rusa Betina**

Harry Potter milik JK Rowling

Tak ada keuntungan dalam pembuatan fic ini.

* * *

.

Fic Pembuka Event Harry Day

Enjoy!

.

_31 Juli 1986,_

Harry segera berlari menuju pintu depan. Meraih gagang pintunya dan membukanya. Segera, dia menuju kotak surat yang terletak di samping pintu.

Ada London News, dua buah surat untuk Paman Vernon, tiga botol susu sapi segar, dan, Harry menahan napas—

Sebuah bingkisan kecil berbungkus kertas hijau cemerlang. Sama seperti warna matanya.

—sepasang mata berbentuk buah badam itu membelalak. Dilihatnya kartu pengirim bungkusan tersebut.

.

_Kepada : Mr. Potter,_

_Lemari Bawah Tangga, Privet Drive No.4_

.

_'Untuknya?'_

"Surat untuk siapa?" tanya Bibi Petunia dari arah dapur.

Segera, Harry memasukkan bungkusan hijau tersebut ke dalam kantung celana jinsnya yang kebesaran—bekas Duddley. "Tak ada."

"Cepat, kautaruh koran pagi itu di ruang keluarga. Dan segeralah bekerja!"

'_Well, bersiaplah, Harry,'_ pikirnya.

.

Sesudah selesai membereskan rumah, mencabuti rumput, menyirami tanaman-tanaman dan petak rumput yang mengering karena musim panas, Harry segera memasuki kamar kecilnya dan mengunci pintu.

Setelah duduk di sisi ranjangnya yang berdebu, dia mengeluarkan bungkusan hijau tersebut dan mulai menelitinya. Tak ada nama pengirim. Hanya lambang rusa betina kecil di pojok kiri belakang bingkisan tersebut.

Pelan, Harry membuka kertas pembungkus itu dan membuka kardus di dalamnya. Sebuah benda meluncur ke dalam genggaman tangan mungil Harry.

Cokelat yang unik. Berbentuk seperti Bambie—tokoh animasi rusa buatan Disney yang sering ditonton Duddley. Rusa Betina. Ada suatu hal yang merasa begitu dekat saat dia menatap Cokelat Rusa Betina tersebut. Seperti bagian dari dirinya yang hilang.

Gemerisik kertas di balik pembungkus cokelat itu menyadari Harry. Dia meraihnya dan mulai membukanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit dia mengeja tulisan tersebut.

_'Se-la-mat U-lang Ta-hun ke-e-nam, Potter.'_

Dia menatap tak percaya. I-ini, hadiah untuknya? Dari siapa?

Perut Harry mendadak merasa lapar. Pagi tadi dia hanya sarapan sebutir apel yang tak disukai Duddle.

Dia mematahkan cokelat itu, dan memasukkan kepingannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Cokelat itu lumer, dan rasa hangat membanjiri diri Harry.

Ini adalah hadiah pertama yang pernah diterimanya selama enam tahun dia hidup.

-O-

Pada akhir bulan Juli, di setiap pagi Harry akan selalu bangun lebih awal dan mengecek kotak surat. Cokelat Rusa Betina itu akan selalu ada di sana setiap tahunnya.

-O-

_1991._

Paman Vernon mengurungnya akibat keanehan yang dituduhkan pada Harry di kebun binatang tadi. Meskipun, Harry benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa dia bisa membebaskan ular Boa Pembelit dari kandangnya. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya merasa kasihan setelah berbincang-bincang dengan sang ular.

Tahun ini adalah tahun yang buruk. Paman Vernon sering menghukumnya karena semakin intensnya kejadian aneh yang terjadi di sekitar Harry.

.

Segala keanehan itu terjawab sudah.

Berawal dari surat yang berbondong-bondong menyerbu Privet Drive disertai dengan burung hantu yang menyebabkan Paman Vernon membawa mereka semua—termasuk Harry—ke pondok di pulau karang. Kemudian datanglah Hagrid yang membuat mereka shock. Membawakan Harry surat dan kue ulang tahun.

Harry adalah seorang penyihir. Dan orang tuanya juga. Inilah mengapa dia merasa familiar dengan segala hal yang ada. Termasuk Cokelat Rusa Betina. Mungkinkah pengirimnya juga penyihir?

-O-

_Akhir Juli 1992,_

Dobby datang memberikan peringatan agar Harry tak kembali ke Hogwarts dan melayangkan puding mahakarya Bibi Petunia. Membuat Harry menerima amukan Paman Vernon dan paling buruk. Surat peringatan dari Kementerian Sihir.

.

_Akhir Juli 1993_,

Harry tanpa sadar menggelembungkan Bibi Marge—kakak Paman Vernon—yang menjelek-jelekkan ibu dan ayahnya.

.

_Akhir Juli 1994,_

Amukan paman Vernon tak sebanding dengan bekas luka yang mendadak terasa menusuk-nusuk.

.

_Akhir Juli 1995,_

Harry terkurung sepanjang musim panas. Tanpa adanya kontak dari dunia sihir. Bahkan—Harry menahan napas—Hermione dan Ron.

Tapi, Cokelat Rusa Betina itu selalu datang. Mengobati perihnya kesendirian.

Tanpa sadar, Harry menghitung bungkus cokelat tersebut yang tak pernah dia buang. Sudah ada sembilan.

Selama sembilan tahun berturut-turut.

Harry mengusap matanya yang basah. Apakah pengirim cokelat tersebut menyayanginya? Seperti yang Harry rasakan setiap kunyahan cokelat yang melumer di mulutnya. Kehangatan dan cinta di ulang tahunnya yang selalu muram?

-O-

_Akhir Juli 1997,_

"Kau tak seharusnya memakan ini, Harry."

Harry berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Lupin dengan menaikkan alisnya.

Saat ini dia ada di The Burrow untuk persiapan pernikahan Bill dan Fleur.

"Bisa jadi itu kiriman Pelahap Maut," jawab Lupin.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tidak. Aku yakin itu," melihat tatapan menyelidik dari Lupin Harry meneruskan, "aku sudah memakannya selama sebelas tahun ini. Kalau memang dia ingin meracuniku, aku pasti sudah tidak berdiri di sini."

-O-

Perang besar berakhir.

Harry menang dan korban-korban berjatuhan.

Mata hijau itu menerawang mengingat Lupin, Fred, dan sosok tak terduga—

—Severus Snape.

-O-

_31 Juli 1998._

Cokelat tersebut tak datang.

-O-

_31 Juli 1999._

Harry nyaris terjaga selama dua puluh empat jam untuk menanti. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

Harry merasa kehilangan.

-O-

_1 Agustus 2000, dini hari._

"Harry, kau tak apa?"

Harry terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya dan menoleh. Mendapati sepasang mata cokelat cemerlang istrinya sedang menatapnya. "Aku tak apa."

"Kau terlihat menanti sesuatu?" tanya Ginny menyelidik

Harry mengeluarkan bungkus cokelat tersebut—yang terakhir diterimanya pada ulang tahunnya ketujuh belas—pada Ginny. "Aku menunggu ini."

Wanita berambut merah itu melihatnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Cokelat Rusa Betina yang selalu datang di hari ulang tahunku." Harry menjawab, berusaha mengabaikan sesak di dadanya. "Namun, tiga tahun ini sudah tak pernah datang lagi."

Ginny meraba bungkusan berwarna hijau tersebut. "Harry! Lihat ini!" Dia menunjukkan lambang di balik bungkus itu.

"Rusa Betina," jawab Harry.

"Bukan, lihatlah lebih detil." Ginny meyerahkan bungkusan itu ke tangan Harry.

Harry menatap ukiran hewan itu. Mata Harry membulat. Itu terdiri dari dua huruf yang saling berkaitan dan membentuk gambar rusa.

_'SS, mungkinkah?'_

* * *

"_Apakah kau jadi menyukai anak itu, akhirnya?"_

_"Menyukai dia? _Expecto Patronum!_"_

_Dari ujung tongkat sihirnya meluncur rusa betina perak. Rusa itu mendarat di lantai kantor dan melesat keluar._

_"Setelah sekian lama ini?"_

_"Selalu."_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Mari meriahkan hari jadi Anak-Lelaki-Yang-Bertahan Hidup /o/**

.

Fang


End file.
